Deforestation
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: A drabble for edwardsbrunette2 from the FGB auction - Edward & Bella go hunting, have a little fun, and discuss nature conservation. AU


**A/N: All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is for the lovely edwardsbrunette2, who made a generous donation to the Fandom Gives Back auction. Thank you so much, bb!**

**Prompt: **E/B and smut (LMAO – I can do that)

**Time:** Post-BD

**

* * *

  
**

_**Edward**_

I sucked the soothing, thick blood from my deer, enjoying the temporary relief that covered my throat. Glancing up while I continued to drain my kill, I spied Bella across the stream doing the exact same thing. Her lips curled into a slight, mischievous smile, but she did not stop. She darted off a moment later, and I returned my full attention to my meal.

After a few minutes, an image flashed through my mind, catching me completely off guard. Bella and I were out here alone, far from the family and any form of civilization, so I had grown quite comfortable with the temporary solitude in my head. I knew that it was Bella pulling back her shield, of course. The mental image was a picture of me from moments before, staring at my wife with a feral, hungry expression as I drank from my prey.

That was immediately followed by another image of me; a different memory this time. It was a similar picture – my mouth occupied, my eyes peering up with a fiery, lustful gaze. The difference was that in _this_ memory, my mouth was not on a fallen animal, it was between my Bella's slender legs.

That was all it took for me to abandon the deer and seek out my wife. I whipped around, my eyes darting all over my immediate surroundings as I sniffed the air for her scent. I took off running east, stopping when her scent was strong and I knew she was nearby. Suddenly, she pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. I went willingly.

"That was a wicked little treat, love," I said as I rolled us around until I was hovering over her. She pushed me back, rolling us again until I was the one pinned beneath her. She leaned down, presumably to kiss me, but then her tongue lapped along my chin, drawing a line to my ear.

"You're not usually so messy, Edward. Is there a reason you left your meal unfinished?" She ended her thought with a musical giggle. She knew damn well why I dropped that deer. "Let me see if there's any other blood I need to clean up."

As her mouth moved playfully across my neck, I wound my fingers through her hair. It was wild and untamed from our hunt, making her look sexier than ever. There was something about the way she let go, unleashing her inner beast while out here in the woods. The thought of Bella as a blood drinking killer used to weigh heavily on my mind. Now, I could hardly imagine _not_ having her – like this – for the rest of eternity. It was as though she was born for this life. Perhaps she was.

Overcome with need between the salacious memories she placed in my mind and the way she licked that trickle of blood from my face, I shot up from the ground, taking her in my arms. Clothes were ripped away with little regard for our run home, and within seconds, I had her pinned up against a tree.

"Were those images a request or just a tease, Bella?" I asked, kneeling down before her. "No matter," I decided, and with that, I hooked her left leg over my shoulder and dove into the sweet depths of her sex.

She bellowed my name as my tongue went straight to the source of her passion, tangling with her ever-increasing arousal as it plunged in and out. At first, he hands merely ran through my hair, but as my pace increased, so did her grip. I slid one hand up her thigh, replacing my tongue with two quick fingers, and moving my mouth to tease her receptive nerves.

"Oh god…oh…ohhhh," she cried. Each loud moan reverberated through the quiet forest, filling the air with its beautiful sound. "Need you…please," she begged, tugging my hair the hardest yet as she attempted to extricate me from my personal heaven and bring me up to her. After another few minutes, I finally gave in to her pleas.

Without warning, I stood, bending at the knees to align myself, and then I was inside her. We both gasped in unadulterated pleasure and relief, fighting and clinging for more.

I pounded her with abandon, shoving her roughly against the tree, but knowing it would do her no harm. Instead, it was the tree who suffered, its bark chipping away and falling to the ground as I drove her into it.

We kissed when we could, otherwise yanking hair, clawing at marble flesh, and gripping with intensity that would break human bones.

Still, I forcefully pushed into her gorgeous body over and over again. Every glide out was met with a disappointed gasp, and each slide in was rewarded with a sharp soprano cry. We stayed the course, despite the splintering of wood behind her back or the dull hum of thick roots being ripped from the soil.

"I'm…I'm…" she called out to me.

"I know…"

With a few more hard thrusts of my hips, Bella was screaming my name into the wilderness, surely scaring away any creature within a three mile radius. As my own climax hit, I pushed one final time, and we were suddenly falling to the ground with the tall tree we had uprooted.

Panting with unnecessary breaths, Bella looked back at the poor timber before glancing to me again with a frown.

"That's the fourth one this month," she pouted.

I smiled, fighting back my smug pride in hopes of reassuring her. "Don't worry, love," I said, placing a final kiss on her jutting lower lip. "We'll buy a few hundred acres of land upstate and donate it to a conservation organization. How does that sound?"

"It's the least we could do," she sighed, resigned, but returning to a smile. "And I think we should plant a few new ones as well."

"Anything you want, my darling. Anything."


End file.
